The Gravity Of Love
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Christian Böck jamais imaginara por quais caminhos seu destino poderia lhe levar. E menos ainda quando, numa manhã fria, conheceu Anna Strobl, sua adorável e misteriosa vizinha.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nome:_ **_Gravity of Love_

**_Autor:_ **_Ariadne Helena (me!)_**  
**

_**Personagens:**_ _Christian Böck, Anna Strobl (personagem original)._

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Os personagens famosos aqui presentes não me pertencem, exceto aqueles cujos nomes não são relacionados à série Rex. Como sei muito pouco de Todesrennen e da conseqüente vida do Böck, usarei ao meu favor a licença poética. Toda a situação desenrolada aqui foi tirada apenas da minha louca cabeçinha e não mais do que isso._

* * *

A manhã começava chuvosa e cinzenta. Aos poucos, os carros e pessoas apressadas tomavam as ruas da bela Viena, rumo a mais um longo dia de trabalho. Dentro do pequeno e aconchegante apartamento, Anna tomava sua última xícara de café, apreciando os respingos de chuva na janela traçar caminhos desconexos até encontrarem seu fim.

Afagando delicadamente a gata de pelagem branca e bolinhas azuis, a jovem se despedia da tranqüilidade que a envolvia, preparada para encarar mais um dia de trabalho. Calada, Anna caminhou pelo estacionamento no subsolo, até encontrar seu carro. Apertou o botão do alarme e os faróis não piscaram. Apertou novamente e nada.

Ela olhou ao seu redor, inconsolável. Eram menos de seis e meia da manhã e não havia sequer uma viva alma para lhe ajudar. Com a testa apoiada contra a porta do carro, a jovem mulher pensava se conseguiria chegar ao trabalho antes dos outros funcionários ou se teria de avisar seu imprevisto atraso.

– Precisa de ajuda, moça? – a voz calma que a princípio lhe assustou, veio acompanhada por um rapaz de sua estatura, cabelos levemente despenteados e amáveis olhos azuis translúcidos.

– Oh! Pensei que você fosse me assaltar! – Anna sorriu aliviada ao rapaz educado, relaxando o corpo e a mente por ao menos alguém estar disposto a perder alguns minutos para ajudar uma desconhecida. – Desculpe, eu estava justamente lamentando não haver ninguém por aqui e você apareceu! Achei que fosse a única a estar acordada neste horário. Sou Anna, Anna Strobl.

– Christian Böck. Eu a vi parada aqui e achei que precisasse de ajuda. Pelo visto acertei. O que houve?

– O carro não liga. – Anna suspirou e virou–se de frente para Böck – Eu desativei o alarme e nada, nem os faróis piscaram.

– Ah, sei... Eu já tenho uma idéia do que seja. Você consegue abrir o carro só na chave? – ela concordou com a cabeça e abriu a porta, sentando ao volante – Ótimo! Abra o capô. – ela obedeceu e viu o rapaz desaparecer, encoberto pela pintura vinho–metálica de seu próprio carro.

Como ele imaginava, o cabo que transmitia energia ao motor, logo abaixo de onde sua mão não alcançava, estava desconectado. Anna saiu do carro a tempo de ver Böck tirar o paletó, entregando–o para deitar no chão sujo e desaparecer por debaixo do veículo. Menos de um minuto depois, ela viu os faróis piscarem e ambos quase ficaram surdos com o disparo do alarme.

Anna desativou o alarme sentindo–se em dívida com o rapaz que agora tentava inutilmente limpar as mãos e um pouco da própria roupa. Grata pelo tempo gasto consigo, a jovem estendeu–lhe a mão, pensando em como recompensar seu dedicado e educado, e porque não dizer bonito, salvador.

– Obrigada. Eu nem de longe arriscaria dizer que era a bateria.

– É só uma questão de prática. – ele respondeu pegando de volta o terno e colocando–o rapidamente – E devo acrescentar que você tem um excelente gosto para carros. O Lancia é fácil de dirigir, a mecânica é simples. E a cor...

– Eu também amei a cor. – Anna sorriu em concordância ao rapaz – Eu ainda estou em dívida com você. O que acha de jantarmos hoje à noite? Eu moro no 12A e estou pensando em você ser minha cobaia por algumas horas...

– Cobaia? – Böck perguntou divertido.

– Quero testar uma receita nova e ainda preciso retribuir a ajuda que você me deu.

– Okay. Por volta das oito, está bom? – a moça concordou com a cabeça – Ótimo! Até lá então, Anna.

– Até Christian!

Anna entrou no carro, jogando a bolsa sobre o banco do passageiro, dando partida enquanto pensava em como era bom encontrar pessoas como Christian em Viena. Antes de sair com o carro, a jovem viu um idêntico Lancia Nuova Delta vinho–metálico buzinar, com um simpático rapaz sorrindo para ela.

Se despedindo definitivamente de Böck, Anna tomou o caminho até o trabalho, contando as horas para o jantar daquela noite...

–––––

Böck se atrasava mais um pouco do que o permitido para um primeiro encontro, mas infelizmente teve que cruzar a cidade na hora do _rush_ para estar em casa. De banho tomado e decidindo entre usar ou não uma gravata, o rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos desarrumados, esquecendo o conflito que o assolava quando olhou o relógio no pulso esquerdo.

Agarrado à garrafa do vinho _Nigl Grüner Veltliner Eiswein_ que comprara para a ocasião, Böck trancou seu apartamento e bateu à porta da frente faltando quase dez minutos para as nove. E a visão que teve de Anna quando esta abriu a porta quase o fez soltar a garrafa que demorara tanto para encontrar.

Em um vestido curto e balonê, ela mais parecia uma menina do que uma mulher. Os cabelos repicados caíam sobre os ombros, presos pelo lenço que apenas segurava uma parte, mas não impedia a teimosa franja que continuava a invadir o olho esquerdo. Os olhos quase mel, como ele não deixou de notar, estavam pintados como os de uma boneca, realçados pela sombra púrpura escura que combinava com o uva profundo do vestido.

Dando um passo atrás, Anna permitiu que Christian entrasse, pegando de suas mãos a garrafa delicada que ele trouxera. Com a mesa posta, os dois sentaram e comeram em silêncio, ela aproveitando a rara companhia e ele degustando a receita que ela preparara com tanto esmero.

Sentados no sofá, após os longos elogios de Böck sobre o prato principal, Anna já estava descalça, com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro e bebendo entusiasticamente mais uma de suas próprias garrafas de vinho. Rodando a taça entre os dedos de unhas pintadas em vermelho, a jovem pensava em como responder mais uma pergunta de seu convidado.

– Não. Está enganado. Não sou de Viena. Sou francesa, criada na Holanda. Mas gosto daqui, vivo bem e em paz. Mais alguma pergunta, Sr. Curioso?

– Você não acha que já bebemos demais?

– Estou acostumada a beber, não se preocupe. – ela desviou os olhos do copo translúcido, acompanhando o rapaz ao seu lado em seu confortável sofá – Está com medo que eu o ataque de repente? – sem obter uma resposta, Anna virou o corpo sobre o de Böck em questão de segundos. Forçou os quadris contra os dele e fez o que ela tanto desejara durante aquele longo dia: o beijou....

Christian se mexeu inquieto, sentindo um peso sobre o corpo e as costelas doerem em cima de algo rechonchudo. Esticou a coluna ao perceber que o objeto rechonchudo era uma almofada que certamente havia escorregado em suas costas e sem querer acabou por acordar o "peso" que tinha sobre os braços.

Böck observou um tanto sem jeito a garota que havia lhe cedido a melhor noite de sua vida, indeciso entre levantar e ir embora ou continuar deitado de mau jeito, sustentando–a sobre seu peito. Sentiu a pele fina arrepiar–se por um segundo sob seus dedos, antes de deslizar pelo móvel e Anna caminhar em direção ao quarto no fim do pequeno corredor.

– Vem, aqui é mais confortável. – ela se abaixou, tirando a gata de cima da cama, esperando que o vizinho–amante a seguisse para debaixo dos edredons mais quentes do que apenas o sofá da sala. – Deixe as roupas aí, Christian. Amanhã você pega.

E como ela havia previsto, na manhã seguinte, Böck foi realmente obrigado a pegar suas roupas e sair de fininho. Um telefonema urgente (o quê poderia ser chamado de urgente em um domingo de manhã?) de seu chefe avisava que precisariam de reforços com um grupo de traficantes que atuava há algum tempo em Viena. O rapaz estava silenciosamente colocando as calças e com metade da camisa ainda aberta quando a voz melosa e sonolenta o assustou.

– Já vai? – Anna se espreguiçou, deixando o cobertor revelar boa parte de sua anatomia feminina. De onde estava, Böck tinha uma ampla visão da cama e de sua dona, e do quanto ele se penalizava por deixar tão adorável companhia para encarar as ruas frias do outono austríaco. A jovem deitou–se de bruços, encarando–o com um olhar curioso.

– Trabalho, infelizmente.

– Hn... Você ainda não me disse no que trabalha. – ela comentou displicente, tirando a franja dos olhos e ajeitando os cabelos em desalinho. – Em quê você trabalha, Sr. Böck?

– Na polícia. Sou detetive, na verdade. – Christian sentou–se à beira da cama, calçando os sapatos que ele havia trazido da sala – Mas e você? O quê faz para viver?

Anna riu com a pergunta, bolando uma resposta que o deixaria, no mínimo, mais curioso. – O que acha que eu faço para viver? – o olhar atravessado foi a única resposta que ele lhe deu de imediato, deixando–a imaginar as coisas em que ele estava pensando. E ela nem precisou muito para descobrir.

– Depois dessa noite, acho que prefiro nem saber o que você faz para sobreviver...

– Bobo. – ela riu e balançou as pernas no ar, divertida com o ciúmes estampado na face tão gentil do rapaz – Sou chef de cozinha. Trabalho no Le Festin.

Anna deixou que ele terminasse de se vestir e puxou–o em direção à cama, forçando–o a um beijo desajeitado de despedida. Ao menos ela não se arrependeria de não ter aproveitado algo mais caso ele nunca mais a procurasse. Uma coisa era fato: o gosto daquele beijo ficaria por horas em sua boca e aquela noite sem dúvidas seria a mais especial de toda a sua vida, mesmo que ela apenas tivesse isso para se lembrar dele por toda uma vida.

* * *

_Espero que tenham apreciado o primeiro capítulo.  
Prometo que as coisas esquentam mais no próximo!  
XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gravity of Love - Capítulo II**_

_**

* * *

**_Se tinha algo que Böck havia aprendido durante aquele triste, frio e estressante dia trabalhando nas ruas de Viena e trancado no departamento era que prender "algumas" pessoas não era nada. Nem em seus interrogatórios monótonos, eles conseguiram uma prova que fosse do tráfico de mulheres e crianças que ocorria não apenas na capital, mas também em outras grandes cidades da Áustria e do mundo.

Cansado, com frio e com uma enorme vontade de cair na cama, tomando uma gigantesca xícara de chocolate quente, Christian voltou para casa pensando se sua vizinha do 12A lhe faria esta gentileza. Se havia sido indelicado ao deixá–la sozinha na cama pela manhã? Sim. Seu caráter acusava–o covardemente pelo ato tão canalha daquele mesmo dia, apenas desgastando–o ainda mais.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar em casa e ver a única pessoa com quem deveria estar, parada à sua porta? Sentiu como se todo o cansaço tivesse desaparecido, apenas por estar perto de alguém que o fazia tão bem. E fazia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia assim por uma mulher...

– Olá. – ela desencostou da porta, a voz calma aplacando o ritmo acelerado do coração – Achei que não voltaria mais. E você esqueceu isso – ela mostrou o chaveiro–isqueiro com as chaves do apartamento 12B – Você deixou cair no chão da sala, Sofia estava brincando com ele.

– Obrigado. Eu nem sabia que o tinha esquecido. – Böck olhou o chaveiro em sua mão, colocando–o na porta e sentindo–se um covarde por não tocar no assunto ocorrido entre eles. – Você... Quer entrar?

– Não. Preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

– Er... Anna – o rapaz esperou que sua vizinha se virasse novamente, embora desta vez ele tentasse sustentar o olhar – Nos veremos de novo?

– Acho que sim. Gostei de você, gatinho.

–––––

Como combinaram, duas vezes por semana (sempre às terças e quintas) Anna e Christian se encontravam na lavanderia do prédio. Enquanto as máquinas deixavam as roupas limpas, os dois vizinhos matavam o tempo conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

Deste modo, eles estreitavam os laços que desenvolveram naquela manhã fria. E mesmo que ele não tivesse quase roupas para lavar, Christian sempre encontrava algo que precisasse de um banho. Certa vez teve que pedir um edredom emprestado já que lavou todos os seus cobertores e estes não secaram.

O problema foi resolvido quando Anna o convidou para dormir em sua casa, até que os cobertores estivessem secos. E naquela noite em que os dois dividiram a cama mais uma vez, ela se permitiu contar um pouquinho mais sobre sua vida antes de chegar à Viena.

– Eu tinha uma família em Paris, Chri, mas preferi fugir. Tudo o que fiz foi por mim mesma. E quando tive a chance de me casar e cair fora da Holanda, não me importei em ser com alguém tão mais velho.

– Então você só se casou porque foi conveniente? – o rapaz apoiou a cabeça no braço direito, mirando a jovem de cima.

– É. – Anna pensou um pouco antes de continuar. Decidiu que era melhor contar algumas coisas do que Christian descobrir tudo sozinho – Amsterdã não é como os outros pensam. Eu saí do meu país pra encarar um mundo completamente violento e nada justo com aqueles que não tem família. Por isso Viena é tão perfeita para mim... Aqui eu não vejo metade das coisas que vi lá.

– E por metade das coisas você quer dizer...

– Esquece isso, Böck. Passou. Minha infância ficou lá trás. – a moça puxou o cobertor mais perto de seus ombros, dando às costas ao rapaz que a tratava sempre tão carinhosamente. Anna sentiu sua cintura ser amavelmente enlaçada, num conforto que ela nunca havia experimentado em sua vida toda. Deitada nos braços do amante, ela deixou fluir livremente ao menos um pouco de sua dor e raiva pelos dias tenebrosos de seu passado e pelas pessoas que nele estavam envolvidas.

–––––

Böck preferiu ignorar as coisas que constantemente rodeavam seus pensamentos naqueles dias depois da confissão de Anna, forçando–o a se perguntar o quê teria acontecido a ela em Amsterdã. Mas seria apenas uma questão de tempo descobrir, ela acabaria lhe contando quando tivesse confiança suficiente nele. Ela contaria, não é? Bom, mas caso ela não o contasse, ele tinha maneiras simples e eficazes para descobrir.

Por ser um policial, investigar a vida de alguém lhe era fácil, bastava ter os contatos certos e conhecer quem poderia lhe ajudar. E ele sequer precisou ir longe para descobrir algumas coisas mais, uma vez que surpreendeu sua vizinha conversando com um estranho no estacionamento.

Escondido atrás da pilastra, Böck se concentrava em ouvir a discussão que se desenrolava a alguns pouquíssimos metros de distância. Ele com certeza a teria defendido do homem alto e loiro que insistentemente a ameaçava, se já não o conhecesse. Ele não precisava ler lábios para saber que aquilo era uma ameaça, principalmente quando o homem a segurou fortemente pelo braço, deixando–o roxo em segundos.

Atordoada, Anna subiu rapidamente as escadas, ignorando o vizinho em seu encalço. Pálida e tremendo levemente, ela destrancou a porta e adentrou o apartamento, rezando para que Böck não estivesse mais atrás dela. Em vão. Ele já havia batido a porta de raiva, segurando–se para não explodir com quem não deveria.

– O quê ele queria com você? – o rapaz rugiu, seguindo–a até o sofá próximo, num parco controle sobre si mesmo.

– Nada. – Anna deixou sair apenas um fio de voz, ainda fraca demais para encarar o rapaz que lhe era sempre tão gentil e educado.

– O quê ele queria com você?

– Nada.

– O quê ele queria com você, Anna? – Böck a segurou firme pelos braços, jogando–a até com força contra a parede.

– Nada! – ela gritou, empurrando–o o mais forte que conseguia, mas raramente ela tinha forças em momentos de pânico. E aquele _era_ um momento de pânico.

– Você sabe quem é ele? Sabe o quanto me custou prender aquele filho da puta e tentar arrancar algo dele? Você sabe, Anna? – ele continuava a gritar, cada vez mais alto, como se isso a fizesse entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Baixando os olhos numa condenação visível, Anna não encontrava palavras para descrever o quanto se sentia horrível. Sabia de tudo o que se passava, Christian havia lhe contado cada detalhe da operação em que estavam trabalhando, cada ínfimo detalhe para ajudar a prender os bandidos que haviam destruído milhares de lares por todo o globo, tirando de casa suas meninas e jogando–as no mundo frio e nojento da prostituição.

Incomodado com a falta de reação da moça, Böck começou a ligar os fatos. Tudo o que ela havia lhe contado agora lhe fazia tanto sentido! Era tão claro! Como ele tinha sido tão idiota em não perceber sua maneira de lidar com as coisas, sempre tão independente e madura. Sempre tão segura de si.

– Você não fugiu de casa e se perdeu. – sua voz fria como gelo a dava a sensação de que seria abandonada naquele instante, assim que ele terminasse sua sentença de morte – Você não se perdeu porque... Não lhe passou pela cabeça me contar isso? Você em algum momento pensou que poderia me ajudar se eu soubesse de tudo, Anna?

– Lhe contar o quê, Christian? Que eu já dormi com mais da metade de Amsterdã? – ela gritou, agarrando a barra do vestido como se isso a impedisse de voar em cima do detetive – Lhe contar que fui arrancada da casa dos meus avós aos 12, pra vender meu corpo num país que eu sequer conhecia? Ou deveria lhe contar que ao invés de ser seqüestrada, eu fui vendida para o Van der Holf?

Se antes Böck estava furioso e se sentindo traído, agora seu semblante se encontrava confuso e perdido. Como em algum momento ela havia lhe confessado seu passado, e isto o estava incomodando mais do que as suposições que ele havia feito? O máximo que havia conseguido presumir era que ela havia namorado Köning antes de vir para a Áustria e só.

– Está feliz em saber? Está feliz em saber que aquele verme sádico me vendia aos seus piores clientes para me ver sofrer? – ela mudou a expressão colérica e ameaçadora, para uma máscara frívola e irônica que jamais pertenceria à moça doce e caprichosa com quem ele jantava há algumas poucas semanas passadas – Então, detetive? Talvez você queira um pouco mais de detalhes, não é? Talvez você esteja interessado em saber quanto prazer o masoquismo nos proporciona, não?

E antes que ela conseguisse dar continuidade ao seu teatro dos horrores, Böck a segurou forte contra o peito, murmurando desculpas desconexas, forçando–a a encarar toda a discussão e a que ponto os dois amantes haviam se entregado, gritando acusações e desaforos em palavras desmedidas.

Ainda agarrado à sua boneca de porcelana, Christian se recusava a acreditar que a prova tão sonhada de sua investigação e seu passaporte para a promoção estavam tão dolorosamente próximos a si. Usaria a confissão de qualquer pessoa para prender Van der Holf, mas jamais afligiria a Anna tal perigo.

* * *

_Vamos lá, falta pouquinho para o fim...  
Se curtiram ler tanto quanto eu curti escrever, deixem reviews!_

_Bjoks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gravity of Love – Capítulo 3

* * *

**_

Com um copo meio cheio de vodka na mão esquerda, Böck observava a amante dormir em sua cama. Sentado próximo à janela, ele era capaz de ver os primeiros raios de sol despontarem no horizonte. Era a terceira noite que perdia o sono, ainda se afogando nas palavras gritadas durante a briga.

Era sua obrigação prender Van der Holf e, no entanto, o caminho que ele escolhera era o oposto ao que deveria tomar. De sua vida oca como policial apenas restava o borrão branco e preto da solidão que sentia, e Anna já tomava cada negro pedacinho de seu coração, enchendo–o de luz, emoção e... Dor.

Tanta dor! Dor por ela, por si próprio... Um aperto no coração que ele não conseguia explicar e, que mesmo com a presença dela, não era aplacado pelo carinho e amor que compartilhavam. E somado a isso, ainda tinha a preocupação por Van der Holf estar em Viena, cercando Anna, observando–a... E a ele também de certo modo. Suas mãos atadas por uma armadilha do Destino que ele sequer julgou ameaçá–lo: seu coração.

Caminhando pelos vastos campos do pensamento, o rapaz teve sua atenção capturada por um par de calmos olhos cor de mel, fixos em algum ponto do teto. Se em sua mente rondavam preocupação e dúvida, o rosto de Anna era capaz de expressar um misto de medo, ódio e desprezo que ele rezava por não ser contra si próprio.

E não era.

As lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas macias lhe diziam que não era ele o responsável pela dor que emanava da jovem mulher. E naquele instante, Christian entendeu o que realmente a maldade fazia aos corações humanos. Talvez apenas naquele momento Böck fosse capaz de amar Anna por completo, entregando sua alma àquela menina desconhecida que havia tomado sua vida.

Sua súbita vontade de tomá–la nos braços a assustou, fazendo–a notar sua presença no quarto. Em menos de três passos, Christian encontrou a cama, puxando Anna para seus braços sem que estivesse completamente sentado sobre as grossas cobertas. Emocionado, ele beijou–lhe os cabelos e as faces, sentindo–se um idiota por deixar as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos também.

Dividido entre a vontade e o desespero, Böck puxou–a para seu colo, obrigando–a a circundar sua cintura com as pernas e beijando–lhe a boca com voracidade. Absorto no perfume de jasmim que emanava daquela pele, ele se saciava num êxtase que ia muito além de luxúria ou paixão.

De todas as vezes que haviam feito amor, nenhuma se igualava à loucura que tomava o corpo dos amantes naquela manhã. Era uma ligação que ia além do físico e do carnal, transcendendo as expectativas para uma transa comum. Cada contato de pele com pele, cada choque entre os dois corpos, causava sensações diversas em ambos, estreitando o carinho e amor um pelo outro e entrelaçando suas almas em uma só apenas, até atingirem o auge de sua excitação, desmanchando–se em deliciosas ondas prazer.

–––––

Deitados um de frente para o outro sobre as cobertas, suados e cansados e com as pernas ainda enroscadas, Christian acariciava a bochecha rosada da menina à sua frente, pensando no quanto havia procurado alguém que o completasse assim, porém sem obter sucesso.

A respiração ainda irregular de Anna a forçava a manter–se quieta, embora preferisse conversar a cair no mundo dos sonhos. Era tão difícil descrever o que sentia naquele momento, tão difícil explicar o que acontecia em seu coração. Apenas tinha certeza de que havia encontrado em Böck o amor que tanto procurara nas outras pessoas. E todo este amor lhe dava vontade de saber mais sobre ele, conhecer cada pedacinho de seu coração, sua mente e sua vida.

– Porque decidiu ser policial? – ela sussurrou quando decidiu que não seria interrompida por sua própria respiração entrecortada.

– Acho que foi porque percebi que havia pessoas más no mundo. – Christian respondeu igualmente baixo, preservando o momento de quietude entre os dois amantes – Há muito tempo atrás, minha mãe estava entrando em uma loja e um homem a abordou perguntando as horas. Nos minutos seguintes, eles tomaram a loja e usaram minha mãe como refém. Quando a libertaram, ela já estava baleada. Os policiais prenderam os assaltantes, mas ainda assim ela morreu.

– E você achou que estando lá poderia ter impedido?

– Eu achei que ninguém mais deveria passar por isso, muito menos uma criança. Eu achei que seria um motivo nobre, dar a minha vida para proteger as pessoas e o mundo em que vivemos. – ele fez uma pausa, tirando os fios de cabelo que ainda grudavam no rosto de Anna – Mas e os seus pais? Você nunca disse nada sobre eles.

– Eles morreram em um acidente de carro, voltando de Bruxelas. Um ônibus perdeu o controle e jogou nosso carro contra uma ribanceira. Eles estavam presos nas ferragens e eu consegui sair para pedir ajuda, mas o carro explodiu logo depois. Às vezes acho que teria sido melhor morrer com eles.

– Não diga isso. Como eu estaria aqui, hoje, sem você? Eu te amo, Anna. Acho que já demorei demais para lhe dizer isso.

– Ama? – ela se questionou baixinho, achando difícil de compreender aquela simples frase – Então acho que eu também te amo, Chri...

– Me diga Anna... Qual é o seu maior sonho? – Böck acariciou os cabelos da moça, deslizando os dedos pela bochecha macia e corada, que ele não sabia ser de prazer ou calor.

– Há duas coisas que eu sempre desejei. Uma eu já tenho, a encontrei numa manhã fria enquanto tentava ir trabalhar. – Anna lhe deu um sorriso sincero, puro e sonhador como ele pouco havia visto. Era a primeira vez que o policial a via sonhar tão livremente, tão inocentemente.

– E a outra, o quê seria?

– Ser mãe. Sentir um bebezinho crescendo aqui dentro – ela alisou o ventre reto, num afeto sonhado, mas não sentido – Acho que é... o que me falta ainda conseguir.

Christian puxou a mão pequena que acariciava e protegia o ventre vão, trazendo–a até seus lábios. O rapaz beijou demoradamente a pele clara, aproveitando o momento em que tomava a mais importante decisão de sua vida. – Eu prometo, Anna, que quando isso tudo acabar e Van der Holf estiver preso, eu me caso com você e lhe dou o filho que tanto deseja. E ninguém mais poderá lhe tirar isso, eu juro.

À moça deitada na cama, só restou chorar. De alívio, alegria, amor. Ela nunca soube ao certo quais sentimentos a tomavam naquele instante, mas eram fortes o suficiente para espantarem as tristezas e lhe dar forças para planejar uma nova vida ao lado de Böck.

–––––

Sentado em sua mesa, Böck estudava o novo caso que lhe havia sido entregue. Algo sobre corridas de racha nas madrugadas, enquanto Viena dormia. Tentava a todo custo esquecer as preocupações para com Van der Holf, uma vez que a Agência Internacional estava disposta a pegá–lo sem o envolvimento da polícia vienense. Um grande alívio, visto que não teria mais que trabalhar no caso.

Enquanto distraía sua mente equipando seu carro para o disfarce, Christian pensava em como convencer Anna a largar sua vida na bela cidade e se isolar do mundo por alguns meses. Não que ele a quisesse longe, pelo contrário, mas ele mesmo sabia que se as investigações continuassem por mais algumas semanas naquela cidade, sua namorada corria sérios riscos de ser envolvida.

Nem ele mesmo sabia como havia entrado naquele caso de tráfico de mulheres. Certo dia havia sido chamado por seu chefe e desde então estava na cola do tal cafetão que agia nos mais distintos bairros do mundo. Ele apenas não podia imaginar que de uma forma ou de outra estaria envolvido nisso. Se não fosse por seu trabalho, seria por Anna.

–––––

Consciente de seu atraso para o jantar, Böck tinha passado em uma ótima floricultura, ali próximo ao distrito policial e comprado o maior bouquet de tulipas que conseguia carregar. Estava feliz por finalmente encontrá–la após um longo e enfadonho dia trancado numa oficina mecânica.

O sorriso de alegria foi sendo substituído aos poucos pelo desespero, à medida que o policial se aproximava do apartamento onde a jovem residia. Suas pernas tremeram e a sensação ruim que o acompanhou ao longo do dia mais uma vez se fez presente, desta vez confirmada pelo trinco arrombado e pela desordem da sala. A bagunça na cozinha vinha seguida de uma razoável quantia de sangue e uma das facas mais afiadas de Anna largada ao chão.

_Ela reagiu._

Esquecendo–se das flores que trazia nos braços, Böck procurou um bilhete que fosse da amada ou de seu detentor. Achou–o sobre a mesa, junto à corrente prateada e ao pingente de cristal que ela sempre carregava no pescoço. _Ótimo, _ele pensou. Agora ela estaria sendo refém daquele crápula e ele nem mesmo poderia avisar a Interpol a respeito disso.

Abandonando o lar como estava e deixando as flores em algum lugar que ele não sabia onde, Christian estava decidido a salvar Anna de seu destino mais do que cruel. Certamente Van der Holf era mais forte que ele, isso já tinha sido comprovado nas fotos que viu, e com certeza teria algum bando escoltando–o. Era incrível a facilidade em encontrar pessoas dispostas a colaborar com as forças do mal!

Mas isso não seria um obstáculo, o rapaz pouco se importava por estar sozinho ou por enfrentar Kurt–Half Van der Holf. O que mantinha sua mente segura de seus planos era a esperança de Anna estar bem embora soubesse que ela estava sofrendo. Aquele não era o tipo de vilão que deixava de torturar seus reféns por pena de seus rostinhos bonitos.

Böck nunca dirigiu tão rápido e de modo tão imprudente como naquele momento. Cruzou Viena em menos de 50 minutos, pegando a rodovia que levava ao interior do país. Seguindo as instruções deixadas no bilhete, ele deveria pegar a próxima saída e ser conduzido a uma pequena área rural, aos redores da capital austríaca. Os Alpes ao fundo obrigavam–no a pensar o quanto seria lindo passar um verão por aquelas montanhas, acompanhado de Anna.

As placas que deixaram de existir ao longo do caminho, mostravam ao rapaz que estava próximo do local de encontro, de modo que já poderia ver o velho armazém abandonado ao fundo dos vinhedos. Não era tão longe de Viena como pensava, nem tampouco em um local inóspito, mas a escuridão da noite sem estrelas fazia daquela paisagem um lugar triste. Como visto, era um lugar bastante agradável até, se não lhe causasse arrepios estar lá para resgatar a amada de um tirano.

Parando o carro próximo à entrada, Böck desceu, enfiou as chaves no bolso e destravou a arma, deixando–a pronta para atirar se fosse preciso. Desconfiado, com uma das mãos segurando o revólver por debaixo do paletó, ele abriu vagarosamente o enorme portão de correr. Olhou ao redor e nos montes de feno acima de sua cabeça, procurando atiradores escondidos, mas não encontrou ninguém. Apenas Van der Holf há alguns metros de distância e o onipresente Köning assediando sua vítima.

Deixando a arma ainda presa ao coldre, Böck se fez presente, adentrando de vez o barracão. O sorriso irônico e perverso do cafetão lhe causou náuseas, mas era treinado para não se deixar abater por estas sensações inúteis que turvavam o pensamento numa hora crítica. Caminhando lentamente, o policial estava disposto a negociar com o bandido para salvar a mocinha.

Heróico, não? Ele mesmo o achava, mas estava longe de ser um grande negociador, era apenas um simples detetive do Departamento de Crimes Juvenis, envolvido sem querer numa trama horripilante de seqüestro, extorsão e prostituição. E justo agora, quando estava para largar o caso, ele era convocado pelo próprio Van der Holf para "atuar" nas negociações. Estaria desempregado se alguém descobrisse isso.

_Foda–se!, _pensou procurando os olhos desamparados da amante.

Sentada em uma cadeira suja de madeira, Anna estava atada pelos pulsos em suas costas, sendo impedida de fugir pela companhia de Köning. Um pano sujo e velho a impedia de falar, mas não era necessário, seus olhos falavam por si. A tristeza que Christian vira neles alguns dias antes, era apenas uma gota do oceano que transbordava das íris quase caramelo, de tão claras.

Embora quisesse puxá–la para seus braços, ele permaneceu imóvel, esperando que Van der Holf desse as cartas do jogo, só depois poderia arquitetar um plano de fuga. Ele podia não ser da Agência Internacional, mas era uma das mentes mais brilhantes da polícia de Viena.

– Vejam só! O mocinho veio buscar a amada! – Van der Holf, um homem alto, corpulento, cabelos e olhos escuros, e um rosto ameaçador bateu palmas teatralmente. Ele certamente não apreciava aquela atitude do policial – Teria sido melhor você deixá–la morrer aqui. Foi estúpido em vir me encontrar sozinho, garoto. Você devia ter ficado em casa, esperando que a polícia de verdade encontrasse o corpo dessa vagabunda.

Por mais que a atitude de Van der Holf o incomodasse, Böck preferia não cuspir as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta. Com certeza ele e Anna seriam mortos com requintes de crueldade extrema se o fizesse. Suspirando, ele pensava nas palavras antes de prometer aquilo não poderia cumprir. Talvez se deixasse Van der Holf fugir com Köning, pudesse tirar Anna de lá sem maiores danos.

– Solte–a, Van der Holf, ela não tem que ficar. Eu posso lhe garantir que saia da cidade e até do país sem ser preso. Mas não deixarei você fugir se machucá–la. – Böck deu mais alguns passos dentro do galpão, seguindo Köning com o olhar.

– Desista, garoto! Ela aqui – Köning levantou Anna da cadeira, colocando–a de costas contra seu peito – Não vai sair ilesa. – o rapaz muito alto, magro e agora de cabeça raspada alisou grosseiramente as pernas da jovem por debaixo do vestido, fazendo–a chorar.

– Quieto, Dietrich! – Kurt–Half franziu o cenho, desaprovando a mente por vezes irracional de Köning – A questão, Sr. Böck, é que ela ainda me pertence. O velho Strobl a pagou para o casamento, não para deixá–la livre.

– Ela não lhe pertence! – Christian estava começando a se irritar pela atitude sempre tão superior do cafetão – Ela é livre e você não tem esse direito!

– Ah, aí é que você se engana, meu rapaz. Eu tenho sim. Eu a comprei, e por um preço muito alto, para ser sincero. Ela é a minha melhor puta. – alisando displicente a bengala negra, com leves detalhes esqueléticos e um crânio de cristal sobre a ponta, Van der Holf caminhava pelo chão de terra batida, sem sentir–se ameaçado pelo projeto de policial que desejava libertar a moça.

Embora Van der Holf amasse seu lacaio mais do que devesse, ele mesmo por vezes não suportava a falta de bom senso de Köning. Sua mania absurda por subjugar a seus desejos quem lhe desse vontade, no momento em que lhe desse vontade era irritante. E o que mais irritava Kurt era Dietrich procurar outras mulheres para satisfazer suas perversões ao invés de procurá–lo, a ele, que o tinha como amante há tantos anos já.

Böck podia estar preocupado com Anna, mas o ciúme de Van der Holf não passou despercebido ao detetive. Se ele estava lá para proteger Anna, Kurt estava para proteger Köning. É, as coisas iam além da sua imaginação.

– Diga–me, Van der Holf, deve ter sido difícil para você deixar prender Dietrich, não é? – Christian sorriu malicioso, pegando de surpresa o cafetão. Seu segredo não era mais tão segredo assim... – Porque não fazemos uma troca? Você foge com Köning e eu fico com Anna. Você sabe que a Interpol está vigiando seu amante, é só uma questão de tempo até serem pegos juntos. Pense bem, é uma troca justa.

– Não me faça rir, garoto! – o cafetão fuzilou o policial, embora considerasse mesmo a idéia de fugir com Dietrich para algum país da América Latina. O ciúme sempre falara mais alto no relacionamento dos dois e o ciúme de Kurt por Anna chegava a ser absurdo. Köning tinha um prazer sádico por molestá–la em sua frente, e a aparente frieza de Böck com relação a isso o incomodava mais do que o habitual. – Acha mesmo que eu caio nessa de "pode ir"? Eu não sou idiota, ao contrário de você, detetive.

– Eu não estou mentindo. Deixe–a ir, e você pode fugir com Köning. – Christian encostou um ombro na parede de madeira descascada, pedindo mentalmente que o cafetão aceitasse sua proposta. – É isso o que precisa para sair de Viena e eu não vou lhe impedir. Deixe Anna livre e você e Köning também estarão livres.

– E como eu posso ter certeza de que não está mentindo? Você não irá atrás de mim, mas os outros...

Böck deu de ombros, pouco se importando se a Interpol iria ou não atrás do mafioso. Tudo o que ele desejava era que Anna estivesse livre e então Van der Holf também estaria livre de seu ciúme doentio. Mas as coisas nem sempre são fáceis como queremos, esperamos ou planejamos que seriam. Se Van der Holf ainda tivesse voz ativa naquele relacionamento (e uma arma também) não seria tão fácil para Köning impor suas vontades sobre as pessoas.

Mesmo que Böck estivesse preparado para um confronto, ele já havia largado a arma no coldre, apenas esperando que a persuasão fosse suficiente. Ele nunca usava o revólver, a menos que fosse estritamente necessário e ele rezava para Kurt aceitar sua oferta antes que Dietrich colocasse tudo a perder.

– Está bem. – Kurt, com apenas um movimento de cabeça, ordenou ao amante que libertasse Anna. Contrariado, Köning soltou–a das amarras e tirou–lhe a mordaça imunda que a impedia de falar. Temerosa por estar livre tão facilmente, a menina arriscou alguns passos em direção ao namorado.

E ainda que o tempo se estendesse por uma eternidade, antes que Böck ou Van der Holf pudessem agir, antes mesmo que ela pudesse correr para os braços carinhosos que sempre a acolhiam, Anna sentiu uma dor imensa nas costas. A visão ficou turva, suas pernas fraquejaram e ela não pôde evitar cair.

Christian apenas compreendeu a situação quando viu Köning ainda de pé, com a arma estendida e os olhos vidrados de prazer. Naquele minuto ele não conseguiu mais conter o ódio que sentia dentro do coração, deixando que alguma vez na vida, seu amor falasse mais alto do que seu dever como policial.

Ele não teve dó quando disparou três vezes contra o peito do rapaz que acertara Anna, ele não teve dó quando Van der Holf implorou por sua vida, procurando de alguma maneira salvar o amante que sempre esteve ao seu lado, desde a mais tenra infância. Böck apenas corria para sustentar a jovem em seus braços.

Sentado de joelhos no chão, apoiando as costas dela contra seu braço esquerdo, Böck tentava não se deixar levar pelo desespero da situação. Alisando os cabelos castanhos da menina, ele se perguntava por que ela não teria a chance de ter uma nova vida, agora que Köning e Van der Holf estavam fora de seu caminho?

_Era justo que ele se obrigasse a viver sozinho novamente?_

Christian não pôde segurar quando as lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos e escorreram por sua face, caindo nas bochechas pálidas da jovem que se esforçava para lhe dizer algo. Ele já a havia visto chorar diversas vezes, mas desta vez ela tinha em seus olhos um brilho diferente, não apenas de dor, amor ou afeto, ela se sentia, de algum modo e por algum motivo, aliviada.

– Shhh. Não se esforce. – ele murmurou tentando preservá–la pelos poucos minutos que ainda podia. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que vai.

– Chri.... Eu não quero que você chore, por favor. Eu não quero que se lembre de mim com tristeza. Eu estou bem porque eu tive você. – Anna jogou o corpo para frente, tossindo todo o sangue que preenchia seus pulmões e a impediam de respirar – Eu te amo, muito. Mas você não pode mudar meu destino.

– Anna, não! Você não vai...

– Sim, eu vou. Mesmo que você não queira. – a jovem estendeu o braço, tocando com as pontas dos dedos o rosto que havia amado desde o primeiro instante em que o viu – Eu quero que você cuide da Sofia pra mim, está bem? Ela gostará de ficar com você, e assim você sempre terá um pedacinho meu, oakay?

Christian se recusava a acreditar nas palavras que dolorosamente saíam da mulher que mais amava. Anna estaria sempre consigo, em seu coração, mas não suportaria viver sem o corpo ardente e delicado ao seu lado na cama e seus olhos carinhosos sempre lhe observando pela manhã. Ele na verdade ser recusava a acreditar que a vida de sua amante estava presa por um fino e invisível fio, o qual poderia se romper a qualquer instante.

Sem se importar com o gosto metálico de sangue na boca da garota, Böck lhe deu o maior beijo que lhe foi permitido, sussurrando contra os lábios queridos o quanto a amava e continuaria amando pelo resto de seus dias...

–––––

Com um suspiro resignado, ele adentrou o apartamento semi–destruído. Procurou com os olhos a gatinha que se escarranchava sobre um porta–retrato quebrado, como se assim pudesse estar próxima à sua dona. Pegando–a no colo e sustentando–a sobre as pernas, Böck sentou–se no sofá, afagando os pêlos longos e macios de Sofia.

– Ela deveria estar aqui, não é? – o rapaz sussurrou esperando uma resposta do animal, que apenas miou tristemente e enrolou o rabo em sua mão, ronronando por mais carinho – Ela deveria estar cuidando de você, não eu. – outro suspiro fez Christian começar a chorar novamente, molhando os pêlos brancos da gata que o tentava consolar.

Ele não tinha escolha naquele momento, as lágrimas foram tudo o que lhe restara da amante que ele havia deixado, pálida e fria naquele necrotério. Atordoado e enjoado como há muito ele não se sentia, Christian encolheu–se de qualquer modo sobre o sofá, tentando esquecer o dia turbulento e o funeral que presidiria sozinho, apenas para ele mesmo e Sofia.

–––––

Os cemitérios de Viena podiam ser lindos e pacíficos, mas naquela manhã nublada de outono a única coisa que Böck conseguia ver neles eram os túmulos de tantas pessoas que abandonavam seus companheiros, assim como Anna fazia consigo naquele instante. Ele era um herói da policia austríaca, mas havia recusado todas as homenagens. Prender Van der Holf não era nada perto do preço que pagava por isso.

Ele sabia que daquele dia em diante sua vida voltaria a ser vazia e sem sentido. Viveria seus dias da mesma maneira que antes: acordaria antes das sete, tomaria uma forte xícara de café e trabalharia combatendo o crime por um longo e enfadonho dia, esperando o momento de voltar para sua casa e cair na cama, pensando em como conseguia passar desapercebido pelo mundo que o cercava.

_Agora pelo menos tinha Sofia para lhe confortar e lhe dar carinho nas noites de tempestade, _pensou sem saber se estava triste ou amargurado com as curvas nebulosas de seu destino_._

E somente quando viu cobrirem de terra o caixão de sua amada foi que ele percebeu o buraco que tomava o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Um buraco inexplicável, dolorosamente quieto. Do mesmo modo como Anna havia trazido vida a seu coração, naquele instante seu coração havia sido arrancado de si e estava enterrado junto à moça com quem ele um dia sonhara ter filhos e se casar. Os sonhos e planos que fizeram numa jura de amor estavam todos ali, espalhados ao vento frio e cortante que lhe sussurrava murmúrios e lamentos lúgubres.

Christian soltou os lírios que trazia em suas mãos sobre a lápide fria, acostumando–se à nova sensação de abandono. As lágrimas que ele havia chorado não eram suficientes para expressar a dor que sentia, portanto não lhe fazia sentindo algum chorar. A sensação de solitude era agradavelmente coberta pela manta morna de algumas lembranças que lhe serviriam para esquecer este amor.

Mas Anna era aquela que o completava e ela jamais seria apagada de sua mente ou de seu coração.

E por mais doloroso que fosse Christian ainda vivia e precisava cumprir sua promessa. Ele continuou seus dias vazios e desagradavelmente longos em trabalhos que não lhe davam nenhum prazer, mas que impediam sua mente de sofrer mais com a perda de Anna. Tudo ao seu redor lhe lembrava ela, até a foto dos dois abraçados ele retirou de sua carteira, na tentativa de esquecê–la.

Então Christian decidiu que seria melhor tentar recomeçar em outro departamento, pois em cada olhar de seus colegas, ele se perguntava porque Anna morrera e não qualquer um daqueles idiotas com quem trabalhava. Ele cansou de se perguntar, enfim.

Ele não tinha respostas para as perguntas em sua cabeça e talvez não desejasse as respostas para elas. A dor que o suprimia era aos poucos substituída pela saudade e pelo conformismo que assola a todos os que perdem um grande amor. Aos poucos, ele voltava a ser o jovem educado, sincero e bem–humorado que todos conheciam, mas somente alguns eram capazes de ver a tristeza que passara a morar em seus belos olhos azuis translúcidos e que ficava ali, como uma cicatriz no joelho esfolado de uma criança.

Talvez um dia essa tristeza acabasse... _Talvez.

* * *

_

_**Bem.. Depois de tantos meses sem escrever, eu venho para publicar a Gravity e mais do que isso, para agradecer as minhas amigas da comu Heinz Weixelbraun do orkut, que me inspiraram a voltar a escrever.**_

Em nome da nossa paixão coletiva pelo personagem Christian Böck elas me inspiraram a escrever uma nova história e ir além, terminando-a com vontade. Me fizeram recuperar minha inspiração e minha paixão pela escrita quando tantos outros amigos não se importaram com isso.

Obrigada de verdade, minhas amigas! Obrigada Kety, Naty, Heidy!

**_Bjoks! E espero voltar logo com mais fanfics!  
Ah! E já sabem.. Se gostaram, cliquem no botão verdinho, please!  
ByeBye! ^^_  
**


End file.
